


Alone

by reliayay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Hydra, Mentions of Drowning, Multi, Occasional swearing, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, he does the second one on purpose, phil coulson fake dies twice, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliayay/pseuds/reliayay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNFINISHED.<br/>Based off of this little thing I wrote a while ago:<br/>He looked me up and down and said,<br/>"You've changed."<br/>I laughed.<br/>"When the world is a dick to you, you end up being a little bit cynical and bitter. So yeah, I've changed."<br/>Basically a lot of Clint feels, Phil is a dick at first but it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was underwater. Was this how Steve felt in the ice? At least he wasn’t conscious. The phone in my hand fell to the floor. I couldn’t even cry. My throat was sore from screaming.

**I was drowning.**

I laughed mirthlessly as a memory of Coulson dragging me up the shore hit me. He was always there to pull me out, who knows how many times I'd almost drowned myself. He'd always had impeccable timing.

**I had no more family left.**

Nat was off to god knows where with Steve (I grin maniacally-Coulson never believed/hated the idea of a god), Coulson was dea- gone, and Laura... Oh god, Laura and the kids... No. No. Don't think about them.

The agent on the phone had been merciless.  
_"Agent Barton, Director Fury had told us to call you. Hydra was here. Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel are dead."_ Click.

But it still isn't as bad as when Coulson died. Again. We were pissed at Fury the first round when they faked his death, but this time... this time was real. He had come back to us, all Coulson-y and happy while still guilty about what he'd done to us, especially to Nat and I. Stark, no, Tony, had invited him to stay with us at the Tower. And he did. For about a week before moving back to SHEILD. Until he threw himself off a cliff. Until he had plunged into the deep waters below. Until the sea churned his body into tiny bits.

**Until he was gone.**


End file.
